


The Edge of the World

by Sookiestark



Series: Three Stories of Winter Solstice in Westeros. [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, F/M, Post-Canon, Undead, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sookiestark/pseuds/Sookiestark
Summary: Daenerys goes to the Nightfort on the longest night of the year to meet her once husband, Jon Snow. During the war against the army of the dead, as part of the peace treaty, Jon was to go with the White Walkers. He has changed into something less than human (or more than human) in the three years he has been with them.





	The Edge of the World

On the edge of the world, in a land where time has forgotten, she has come to find him. Daenerys comes to find her husband.

He did not expect her. He thought she believed he was dead. He wished she had believed it.

Once, he had told her in bed, on the ship that brought them to Winterfell, that her great great uncle had told him that a Targaryen alone in the world was a terrible thing. Before he knew who he was and that he was the rightful heir to the Iron Throne and a Targaryen alone. He had whispered to her in the darkness of the sea, “You will never be alone again Daenerys. As long as I live, you will not be alone.” 

His vow spoken, so lightly, like a man in love, not realizing what he said.

Daenerys senses him here in the darkness and the cold of the Nightfort kitchens. She knew he was alive, even when all her advisors told her to let him go. 

He was not expecting her. He was expecting the Lord Commander. So when he sees her in front of the fire, she sees the anger rest around his eyes. He speaks roughly, like a man not used to speaking. “You must not come again. I am almost finished. I would never want to hurt you.” 

She answers him, “You must not tell me what to do…”

Daenerys is not a woman easily afraid. She crosses the room quickly and touches his face. It is so cold and she wonders if she was wrong to come here, if she has made a mistake. 

“I knew you were here,” he says. 

“How?” she says, her voice teasing.

“I can hear Drogon and all your men. They are trying to be quiet, but they are failing.” 

She offers him wine.   
“I don't drink wine anymore. Water will be fine.” He says to her, sitting down in a chair, looking at the room. He sees the giant copper tub filled with steaming hot water. 

They eat roasted boar with leeks and mushrooms. “I suppose I had always known you would come, I have planned for it. I have heard we have two sons.. Twins.”

“Yes, Aegon and Aemon. I left them in Winterfell with your sister.”

She gets up and moves to him. He stands, protectively to keep her away. She lifts her arms up to touch his face.

He says to her, “Dany, we shouldn't…”  
However, his body leans into hers and his arms are pulling her toward him. His body betrays his true thoughts. 

“You are still my husband?”   
“Of course.”   
“Do you still desire me? You are cold, husband. We must warm you.”

She has three rabbits in a cage. The Lord Commander told her of her husband's appetites. Daenerys offers him a knife and a bowl. She watches him take the beautiful creature with its gentle eyes and hold it still while its blood drained into the bowl. She watches without turning away.. She is as savage as Ygritte ever was. Of course she watches him drink the blood of the rabbits, eyes never wavering. He is still her husband, however he may have changed.

 

She has drawn a bath for him. It has taken three women and three men to carry the tub and all the water to fill it.

“Let's get you in the bath. Get you warm.” He tries to protest but she is already helping him off his clothes starting with his belt. He is slightly mesmerized, watching her untie his belt, where his cock is already pressed tight in his pants.

It is snowing heavily when she helps him slide into the tub naked. It is easier for her. In a few quick movements, she is naked. She hears him make a sound, strangled in his throat, the sound of want and desire. 

Daenerys gets in the tub and straddles him in the water. She can feel him warm up slowly and wonders if it is the water, or the rabbits, or desire for her.

She can tell he has been faithful that the vows they have said he has kept. She loves him for this. He will always keep them until his heart stops beating. She wishes she could say the same that she has had no one else in her bed.. Perhaps, if he was still alive, she would have kept her vows. She wonders if what he is is still alive. 

At this, he kisses her like he is thirsty and she is cold fresh water from a mountain. She has his cock in her hand, hard and smooth in the water and as they kiss, she slips him inside her. 

There is a familiarity, a muscle memory, a rhythm to their bodies moving together. The water splashes onto the stone floor as she grips the edge of the tub.

When he comes, he bites her skin on her neck, so hard the skin breaks.

Finally, she feels the pain her heart echoes and she comes against her once husband, now more ghost than man. He licks at her warm blood threading down her breasts and she lays there, against him, breathing and thinking about her two twin sons in Winterfell and how they will never know their father who saved the whole world. 

The dawn is breaking and the sky is a light grey.

“Daenerys,” he says in the cold dawn. “Please come not again. I will only come once more and you will not want to see the Lord Commander kill me with Widow's Wail.”

He has a sword, “For the baby you will have. For our daughter. It is Dark Sister”

It is Valyrian steel, dark, sharp, deadly light and beautiful. He wants to tell her it reminds him of her. It is his gift for his daughter, a little girl with silver hair and purple eyes. Even though the coloring is all wrong, she will be the image of her father, Aegon Targaryen VII. 

He touches her stomach. His touch is finally warm, but like everything here, the cold creeps into it, settling in the spaces and expanding. 

He smiles and she kisses him. He leaves like a shadow, soundlessly and she wonders if he was ever there.

******

Nine months later, Daenery Targaryen gives birth to a girl child, a small strong baby girl with silver hair and eyes the color of ice and steel. The Queen names her Visenya Targaryen. There is talk that the queen got pregnant from her husband, but that is impossible because he has been dead for almost four years. 

When Visenya is sixteen, Daenerys lays Dark Sister in her arms for her deeds of valor and bravery in the name of House Targaryen.


End file.
